This project will examine the policy outputs of each of the 50 state legislatures in the United States in six areas of significance to women's material and psychological well being: marriage and divorce, abortion, employment, displace homemakers, ratification of the Equal Rights Amendment to the U.S. Constitution and passage of state Equal Rights Amendments. The first major objective is to develop a scale of state policies favorable to women by examining laws passed and funds appropriated during the last eight years. The second objective is to determine whether political pressure exerted by women affects legislative output. Political pressure is operationally defined by the share of state legislative seats women hold, the frequency with which women become candidates for political office in each state, and the extent to which they participate in such pressure groups as the the National Organizaton for Women and the National Woman's Political Caucus. The data are available from various sources including The Book of the States, the Council of State Governments, the legislative records and statute books for each state, the Eagleton Center for Political Research (Rutgers) and the National Woman's Political Caucus. Data on legislative output will be assembled and scaled by the Guttman method. Standard multiple regression techniques will be used to determine if there is indeed a positive relationship between women's political activism and policy output.